Remorse and Regrets
by Ikorosu Shinso
Summary: Gohan kills himself. I don't want to give too much away. R&R!


Gohan stared over he cliff where his father died, just thinking to himself. This was the 

fourth time he had run away. He could feel the others Ki's getting closer. "Why do they have

to follow me," he thought to himself.

He turned around feeling a Ki he knew all to well. "Hello Piccolo, what do you want?" Gohan

said in a monotone voice. "For you to go home kid," Piccolo replied. "Why?" Gohan asked.

"Your kassan is worried sick about you that's why." Piccolo said. "She wouldn't want a

murderer in her house"

"What?" yelled Piccolo. "I'm a murderer I killed my own father, my own father. He said in a

small voice. Piccolo stayed quiet for a few seconds, then span around and punched Gohan.

Gohan flew back not expecting it.

"Damn you kid, for the last time you didn't kill Goku, it was his own free will that he

died, and stayed dead." Piccolo yelled. Gohan sat in silence, stunned by Piccolo's speech

and the fact he had struck him.

Finally he spoke, "I-I'm sorry, Piccolo." Gohan said. "Sorry

for what kid?" Piccolo asked. "This" Gohan Powered up to Super Saiyan 2, then screamed,

"MASENKO HA!" The beam flew out into the distance. Gohan phased in front of it, and powered

down to below a human ki level.

As the beam hit his body, The other showed up. They watched in horror as the beam

disintegrated his body, and his last screams fell. The silence lasted for a few moments

longer. Then Piccolo began to cry.

The others joined in not soon after. "We have to tell Chi-Chi," Piccolo choked out. "Yeah"

agreed Krillan. "Should we began gathering the Dragonballs soon?" Tien asked. "No those who

have killed themselves go to Hell, but maybe not Gohan, he has saved many innocents, maybe

they will spare him." Piccolo said.

(Check-in Station)

"Hmmm...Son Gohan you're the son of Goku aren't you," King Yemma asked. Gohan Remained

silent, and stared at the ground. "Hmmm...It says here you killed yourself, most people go

to Hell for that, but maybe we can make an exception."

(On Snake Way)

"King Kai, do you feel that?" "Yes Goku I do, It's Gohan" "What's Gohan doing up here?"

"Goku he's dead" "WHAT! WE HAVE TO GO! HURRY!" Goku grabbed King Kai, and used IT.

(Check-in Station)

"Well, I guess we have to send you to..." "WAIT KING YEMMA!" Goku Yelled. Gohan span around

to face his father. "Hi Gohan" Goku said in a sad voice. "Hello Father" Gohan began to cry,

and he ran to his father to hug him. "It's ok Gohan, it's ok." "No it's not daddy, I-I k-

killed myself."

"Gohan why would you do such a thing." "I-I Don't know daddy." "You know you have to be

wished back right?" "NO, NO, NO!" Gohan powered up to SSJ2 in a spur of rage. "I WON'T GO

BACK TO THE HELL CALLED EARTH!"

"GOHAN," Goku screamed, "PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Goku jumped in front of Gohan, and tried to pin

him down. Gohan punched him in the face before he could hold him down. "Don't touch me," he

growled.

"Gohan" Goku said in a whisper as he held his face where Gohan had hit him. Gohan heard his

father whisper his name, and he backed up. "I'm a monster, a terrible monster." Gohan

dropped to his knees with his head in his hands.

" A monster, A MONSTER." He screamed. Rage once again consumed him. Gohan's power level

shot up. Higher and higher it went.

"I'M A MONSTER AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan's hair grew longer until it was down to his knees, his

eyebrows disappeared, and strangely enough his tail grew back.

The Ground was shredding away around Gohan's feet. Everyone around him was blown away by the

massive amount of energy.

Only his father remained. "GOHAN PLEASE YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER, YOU HAVE SAVED SO MANY

PEOPLE," Goku Screamed, but Gohan couldn't hear him.

"GOHAN PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE!" Gohan heard him that time.

The massive energy stopped swirling around him, and he whispered just before he fainted,

"I love you to daddy."

* * *

(Ok, I revamped the first chapter! So Is it ok now?)

(REVEIW! PLEASE REVEIW!)

REVEIW!


End file.
